Talk:Tsun
Isn't saying he's sexy a bit subjective and redundant? Is it just me or is his right arm smaller than his left? There is a bug after you complete 'Dragonslayer' where you will be unable to talk to Tsun and therefore unable to leave. No interaction is possible and you can walk through him. He attempts to walk but his feet are stuck in a rock and he just spins around. I imagine this is a 1-in-a-million thing and I'm just unlucky. His armor? When spawned via console, "Tsun's Armor" is just Thieve's Guild armor with a different name, no weight and no value. Is it supposed to be that, or did I spawn the wrong item? "Tsun's Armor" 000C0165 Luccc (talk) 12:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Conan hommage Is it me or does Tsun remind any one else of Conan the Barbarian? I love stereotypes! Music is great. :3 (talk) 06:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) XVI I couldn't stagger Tsun by dual wielding Lightning Bolt, Impact perk active. Can Tsun be staggered? 18:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC)Sneak+stab In the dialog where Tsun asks, "By what right do you request entry to Shor's Hall?" it gave me an option between two phrases: "By right of birth, I am Dragonborn." His response was something about not having seen a doom driven hero in many an age. "By right of cleverness, I am the Archmage." His response was something about how while the craft of magic was no longer respected in Skyrim, they honored it in Shor's Hall, and that many mages feasted with the other heroes. I suspect that a Harbinger of the Companions, a Thieves' Guild Master, or a Dark Brotherhood Listener might have other, interesting dialog options. If we collect all of them, it might make a good contribution to his page. Tsun's statement about how Nords once respected mages gave an interesting insight into the history of Nords. 00:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC)Sneak+Stab I was Harbinger of the Companions and I got this; Hrothgar (Dragonborn): By right of glory, for I lead the Companions of Jorrvaskr Tsun: I long to meet the blade of the heir of Ysgramor! Honoured shield-brother to Kodlak Whitemane, for whom I have watched for, in vain. Elder Scrolls equivalent to Heimdall? If Shor can be considered the ES equivalent to Odin, as both are masters of a Meadhall, chief-gods (Shor was once called 'King of the Gods') and are missing an organ, Odin his eye and Shor his heart, then couldn't Tsun be considered the Heimdall in all this? As they both guard the bridge to an important structure. i thought as much myself i mean heimdall guards the bridge to valhalla and sees all goings on in the mortal realm. Tsun is a close match and i was shocked when he was not blind and weilded a big 2handed sword 07:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tsun is as clsoe to heimdell as possible but Shor =/= odin. shor is godess of the underworld. more closely she resembles Hel (is that her name or is that her realm i always forget) Hel is the correct name. Shor doe more closely resemble Odin as Sovengarde is pretty mutch Valhalla, and yes Tsun = Heimdall. Race His physique seems to "large" and muscular to be nord, I'm wondering he's his own unique race, or if he really is just a sized up Nord. Maybe that's just from his armors...WWE appearance. --NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 09:16, February 28, 2012 (UTC) His race is that of a god, or at least a demi-god.Mad Mike (talk) 23:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC) The Bridge Is It Just Me Or Does That Bridge Look Like It's Dragon Bones Hutchy *Whalebone. He says so in the dialog. Strategies *Nords can use the Battle Cry power, causing him to flee. Any fear spell will work, and once used he will eventually yield to the Dragonborn. *Go behind the tree while he's saying that he has to fight you to gain entry into the Hall of Valor. He will hit you with the occasional Unrelenting Force shout, but then he won't do much from there. You can also make him fall off the waterfall and he will die from the fall damage. He will then come back at the whale bridge saying that you have bested him and you can go in. *Also if you go to stand on the middle stone on the edge of the waterfall to the left, Tsun might not be able to come to you because he's busy fighting the strong current, so he will just stand in place or run around being an easy target to dispatch with ranged spells or a bow. He will occasionally hide behind the cliff on the right side of the river. *You can go behind Tsun as he is talking about the test and become hidden. If you time it well, you can sneak attack him right as he finishes talking about the test and gain extra sneak damage. This could possibly end the fight depending on how much damage you do. *If your character has lycanthropy, they can become a werewolf and easily defeat Tsun. Using power attacks and clawing at Tsun while he is on the ground will end the fight quickly. Note that Tsun will not be affected by your howling. *If the player uses the second level of Bend Will on Tsun he will sheath his weapon and continue his dialogue as if you beat him. *If the player is a Vampire Lord, they can use the Vampiric Grip spell to throw Tsun off of the Whalebone bridge. *The Marked For Death shout can proof to be very helpful to lower Tsun's defenses. Summoning an atronach can also distract him from you, allowing you to safely attack him. *If none of the above works, or if the player didn't take any heavy damaging weapons or good enough armour with them before flying with Odahviing, lowering the game difficulty to Novice before battling and raising the game difficulty afterwards is a quick way to take down Tsun, as his health will deplete faster on Novice. Storm Call If you have the shout "Storm Call", equip this before you talk to Tsun. After he is done talking, and there is the small lull before he attacks, shout directly at him. He will stumble and the shout will take effect, summoning a lightning storm. Equip healing in both hands, and run away from Tsun. After a while, the lightning will strike him down to 60%, the quest will advance, and you waste no potions, food, or uneeded deaths. This works excellently when coupled with the above stretegy of standing on the waterfall. 22:49, February 8, 2014 (UTC)